Destroy the Stick 1 and 2
Destroy the Stick Destroy the Stick 1 and 2 have been one of my biggest game projects that I have worked on. It took me many months to get where I currently am with them. The first version of Destroy the Stick was released sometime in 2012 I believe and it was very roughly made and whatnot and the graphics were pretty horrible, this version has slowly improved since then. Around the end of this school year I stopped working on it and began working on the sequel which I hope to be done sometime in 2014 or 2015. Basically this game involves clicking a button to kill an enemy who has a lot of health and gain experience to level up and become more and more powerful and gain money to buy the robot which basically means you win the game. Destroy the Stick 1 The first one I began working on sometime in 2012 I believe and I have been basically working on it until the end of this year when I began working on the sequel. This game started out as you having to click the enemy stick named Horp rapidly to reduce his health (he has a billion health). Each click gives you 1 experience and after a certain amount of experience you level up, and gain more money and power, eventually you could buy a robot which did an insane amount of damage and could usually kill Horp quite quickly. The other versions added a character that you "controlled" named Alao, he was a master swordsman and whatnot. The later versions also added buttons to press that would allow you to summon things, buy better weapons, and of course attack. I abandoned this game after the most recent version, but it is basically complete. Destroy the Stick 2 In the sequel you take control of Alao's son named Raphael who fights Horp's son named Prince. In this game I plan on adding a fully functional magic system, a shop to buy weapons, and I plan on having the enemy actually attack this time, I am extremely excited for this and I can't wait to see how it turns out. So far I have some basic coding for attacking and the coding for magic missiles but mainly I have been working on the new and improved, fully coloured art for the game. I'm hoping this game will be finished by 2014 or 2015. Destroy the Stick, Middle Ages This is actually a platformer that takes place between the events of Destroy the Stick 1 and 2, it shows how Prince cons Raphael into going into the castle where Horp has left the Gemstone of Power. Prince acts like Raphael's friend through most of it until he reaches the Gemstone of Power where he turns on him and uses the gemstone to become as powerful as his father. Downloads! Destroy the Stick 1 Most recent/last version can be found here, it includes a replica of the classic version. Destroy the Stick 2 No downloads yet Middle ages The 1st World aka Grasslands can be found Here